Wireless devices and systems are currently available for enabling a user of a wireless device access to a communication network (e.g. the Internet) via a wireless access point (WAP) and gateway communicatively linked to this communication network, for example, operated at a given location or in a given area commonly known as a hotspot.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.